So in Love With You
by The Noble French Fry
Summary: The breakup was hard, but making up was the easy part. JAVAJUNKIE! Set around 5th season's 'So... Good, Talk.' [songfic for KJ52 song of the same title]


**Title: So in Love With You**

**Rating: K+ (PG)**

**Reason: a bit of suggestive content**

**Genres: Angst, Romance, songfic**

**Song: "So in Love With You" by KJ-52 on the CD "It's Pronounced Five-Two"**

**Pairing: Luke/Lorelai (JavaJunkie)**

**Spoilers: Lots for the fifth season, especially "So... Good Talk"**

**Series: Fits in line with my other Gilmore Girls songfics, which start with "I'm So Lonesome, I Could Cry," then "Bubbles in My Beer." However, this one comes before "Wedding Bells." You don't have to read the others, but might enjoy this and those better as a series.**

**A/N: I've been thinking about this one for some time, but finally got it down. Anyway, enjoy and review.

* * *

**

**So in Love with You**

When she saw his face, some sort of deep longing in her heart just welled up and pestered her continuously. She'd tried to ignore it, and for the most part had been successful.

They were broken up, and she wasn't about to give in to those desires to hold and kiss him.

That's not the way things worked, and she wouldn't let herself be that way.

Lorelai Gilmore had avoided her ex-boyfriend Luke pretty well these past couple of weeks, considering the size of Star's Hollow. But almost every day, there was a reason to pass close to the diner, and memory after memory assaulted her when she saw the swinging sign and curtained windows.

It was like a dagger in her heart every time.

_Now you were after me for so long  
But I would walk by ignore you and roll on  
Had all I needed just thinking I'm so strong  
Just believing that nothing could go wrong  
But never seeing just really what goes on  
You'd start speaking I was like hold on_

The days were long and lonely, the nights were longer and more forlorn. Her mind wouldn't stay away from Luke, no matter how she tried.

She just kept remembering good old times between them, both ancient ones before they'd been in a relationship and more recent ones when they were the happiest couple in the world.

Tonight, working with the elementary school on their play, Lorelai was even worse off. Luke was there, not too far away and her heart was doing absolute flip-flops, as was her stomach.

But she was brave, and she wouldn't give in.

_I'm just fending like I could do no wrong  
All that time I'm out cheating just all along  
But looking back I was treating you so wrong  
I admit that it's seeming I chose wrong  
But I've been meaning to change now for so long  
And this is the reason I wrote just the whole song _

_**Tap, tap, tap!**_

She heard the insistent knocking on the front door from where she was absent-mindedly sitting at the kitchen table. With a sigh, she stood and wandered to the foyer.

When Lorelai saw Luke standing outside through the glass, she couldn't describe the surge of feelings that completely ambushed her, no matter how she tried. If her stomach and heart had been doing flip-flops before at the school, now they were going in knots and doing crazy gymnastics.

_Oh, God, let him be here to apologize!_ Lorelai silently begged.

As, she swung open the door, she could've sworn she was fainting.

If she had been, Luke gave her no chance to fall to the ground as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, bringing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Lorelai forgot her worries and her crazy stomach, feeling all of the weeks' past longing turn into passion as she responded to the kiss.

_You are all I ever need  
You are my everything  
You are my only thing  
And the reason why I sing_

Subconsciously as she continued kissing Luke, Lorelai slammed the front door shut.

_Just like that well everything changed  
And I started looking at you in a whole different way  
And its kind of strange but really I'm amazed  
How you caught my eye and you called my name  
I'm the type of guy who thought he had it made   
But I can't lie ain't nothing been the same  
Since the time I changed and you came my way  
Re-arranged my whole space in such major ways  
The way I feel… I just can't explain  
And this is the only way I can sum up what I'm saying_

It was heaven to wake up for the first time in a while with Luke at her side. Sweet bliss. She couldn't even begin to describe the surge of relief in her heart, or the depths to which it went.

She just smiled at him as he continued to sleep away.

_You are all I ever need  
You are my everything  
You are my only thing   
And the reason why I sing_

The days weren't quite as long and endless anymore. They were happy again, and just as finely crafted as they'd been before the whole messy break-up.

Whole.

Lorelai's heart was finally whole again.

_Now we been together for a while now  
And every day you find a way to make me smile now  
So all I gotta say just every time now  
I don't ever want to stray just any time now  
I just want to know all your ways just every time now  
And just for all my days I want to find out  
That your love and your grace well it's all mine now  
And this is all I can say in every rhyme now is that... _

As her partner stirred, Lorelai found herself smiling even brighter to his opening eyes.

"Mm, good morning," he muttered sleepily.

"Good morning," she replied a little brighter. "Let's make a habit of this making up—we'll just have to skip over the breaking-up step. That one was no fun."

Luke nodded in agreement. "That was no fun _at all_. The worst weeks of my entire life, I think."

"Oh, good. Mine too." Her smile slowly grew smaller, until she thought of one of her trademark quips and let her smile grow big again. "Let's see if we can get the Men in Black to erase that particular part of our memories."

As his smile belied his rolling eyes, Luke yawned.

"I love you," Lorelai murmured.

Luke smiled in return as he replied. "I love you, too."

_I can't get enough  
So in love with you  
This is what I want to do  
Is be so in love with you_

**THE END

* * *

**

**Ok, now you review. NOW!** _  
_


End file.
